Usuario:Dulcestef
█░█░Hola░█░█= holii me llamo dulcestef pero casi todo el mundo me dice dulce exepto raxxzor e me dice stef vivo en una estrella ok no!! XD ok noo en realidad en ecuador un pais muy chikito pero precioso tengo 14 anos y hda es mi programa favorito ahh tambien amoo los animess :3 thumb|yopp mis personajes favoritos son finn jake beemo dulce princesa bueno todos en si ''thumb|_3 Gatitos.jpg 156499 443248325764105 1104446960 n.jpg Sdfbh.jpg 3.jpg 3.jpg 553388_356870121070702_1244611116_n.jpg 563393_110102199170983_1365848851_n.jpg actualmente y!!.jpg adventuretimetreehousepapercraft.jpg chop chop !1.jpg con unifome ok no!!.jpg efer.jpg hgc.jpg (1).jpg (2).jpg (3).jpg (4).jpg mi forma gatuna.jpg ''conoci este wiki por un blog que amaba pero lo cerraron odio a las personas que dicen que pb y marcy son lesbis me caen de la patadis y aunque no me guste finnflama los respeto y espero que tambien lo hagan me facina finnxbonnibel es mi princesa favorita y me encanta me gusta hacer amig@s contribuir al wiki cantar bailar pintar disenar vestidos ir a fiestas jugar basketball jugar mortal combat unreal tornament plants vs zombies etc.. Quisiera ser una mod del chat por que bueno aveces los usuarios se pasan y no hay quien los controle thumb|muakkkk |-| █░█░Amigos░█░█= mis mejores amigos son ( si no estas dejame un mensaje en mi muro o dime en el chat para que seamos amigos pero NO EDITES MI PERFIL) mis friends!! dulcemelodia es tan dulce la adoro es una de mis mejores amiga s del mundito princesa de los suenos no la conozco muy bien pero me cae bien princesa flama 13 adoro a esta niña es tan waaww ella es mi mejor amiigaa sarah la chica humana Bf marceline 53 mi prima o algo asii es tan wipiii princesa chicle vs princesa llama prima al inicio empezamos con el pie izquierdo XD pero la quiero muxo arcoiris contra msr monocromo es una linda ali la chica humana :3 by fionna novia de gabo !! :3thumb|amigoss nunk faltan !! danymurtons :3 annemie98 buena amiga :3 es una linda princesa chicle (amo su nombre) lethen :3 lalamana :3 denisse dulce princesa :3 lolliipop cake la gata 0 la abuu :3 ella es una gata bien chechi la hija del lich mi mami adoptiva como la quiero ella sabe toda mi vida rin :3 mi mod favorita y mi hermanita chicadark666 buena amiga marcelinechupaalmas sus dibujos son linduss :3 fionna22 buena amiga auque no se conecte jenny kat Karii :3 mi patriota la quiero millon a mi hermaneta!! Jessicala2012 PrincesaChewyPaste amigilla Lethen NicoleBubblegum18 otra de mis patriotas ella en los pocos dias de conocidas se ha comvertido mi mejor amiga!! Prin bubblegum13 :3 Princesa nicky oo7 nos gusta pbxfinn es mi hermana Erza Scarlet 16 Princesachocolate chocolate umm.. PrincesaBonnibelBubblegum Dulce Princesa 124 CaramelitoDeMiel :3 Janemize MoNiCa la humana J.Curi Pollito :3 SI PUDIERA VOLAR...... Princess Kokoro Gumi Megpoid :D es una dindaa gomitaaa y otrosss amigos mass.... CHICOS!!!! thumb|una señora chocolate m la hizo pepe WolferZ es lindo hablarr con elll Thomis .... :3 Red Thunder Ranger 1Len1 The Demon Hunter Dante Sparda seguimos el mismo sueno Antony el humano chistoso amigo Leenard 100 Raml112 me apoyo en un momento duro JG finn el gabo!! consejero y buen amigo solo el tiene derecho a editar mi perfil pachonsituacion el me hace reir XD casi siempre casi y resolvi su muerte yo era la jueza master del dulce reino el ya no se conecta silverwolf un lobo amante de los nachos que no me combida emiliano12121214 emiliano copio mi saludo XDD ok noo ahhh me cae bienn y me hace sonrojar cuando me molesta esracux genial amigo !! kentaSS amigo espinudo ahh me cae bien lich man mi abbuu es tan ternurita aunque sea un mostro XD jav747 era mi papi ahh pero es un buen amigo uno de los mejores k tengo en el wiki |-| █░█░Familia :3░█░█= mi familia lich man el abuelo cake la gata 0 la sexy abuela segun mi abuelo hija del lich mi mami adoptiva ajajajj marceline53 mi prima o algo asi Karii :3 mi hermanita!!! princesa flama 13 como mi hermana 2Adventure mi sobrinito cake la gata otra abuela Jav747 mi ex papi princesa chicle vs princesa llama mi prima Princesa nicky oo7 mi hermanita !! :3 y mejor amiga!! Rin :3 mi hermanilla ... la kelooo |-| █░█░Gustos░█░█= mis gustos ''top de mis 10 pelis favoritas 1) brave mi pelicula favorita de todo el mundo mundiall 2) el origen de los guardianes 3) projecto x .__. 4) la leyenda de los guardianes 5) la casa de cera 6) bob esponja XD 7) el exorcismo de emily rose 8) el titere 9) rec2 10) furia de titanes 1 y 2 LO QUE MAS ME GUSTA los dulces hora de aventura la musica pop en especial belanova y katy perry cantar bailar l@s amig@s las fiestas el face el chat tomarme fotos ver la tele hacer pasteles LO QUE NO ME NO ME GUSTA la berenjena falsedades de amigos nadar me da mello... perderme un episodio de hora de aventura ver accidentes o muertos pelear con alguien que quiero caerme de la cama cuando duermo que el inter frutencio se dañe que llueva fuerte me estreza -w- que no me conforme con ninguna ropa MIS LUGARES FAVORITOS DEL MUNDO mi cuarto ecuador paris MIS JUEGOS FAVORITOS unreal tornament plants vs zombies mortal combat el dios de la guerra crash shillent hill be |-| █░█░P.Favoritos HDA░█░█= mis personajes favoritos *FINN por que es humano ok no por que su forma de ser es chistosa *DULCE PRINCESA es una princesa muy linda y hecha de chicle y es muy inteligente a salvado a la tierra de 0oo y al dulce reino con la ayuda de finn y jake su ropa es a la antiguita pero es linda su color favorito es el rosa como el mioo y es genialll mi princesa favorita *MARCELINE por que es una vampira y tiene buen gusto de la moda su guitarra es geniall y le gusta el rock *JAKE es un perro chistoso y sus frases son muy divertidas XD *ARCOIRIS es una de las mejores amigas de la dulce princesa y habla raro!! =/ *REY HELADO es un poco estresante pero su historia es muy trizte *FIONNA es una de mis favoritas es muy valiente y sinpatica *CAKE es una gato y amo los gatos y cuando se lasnzo sobre el dulce princeipe me faltaron lagrimas para reirme *DULCE PRINCIPE es muy lindo y su cabello es de los años ochenta ok no *MARSHALL LEE su guitarra es de lujooo *GUNTER se ve tan ternurita con su hijo *VIERNES su corona pareciera como si fuese de la realeza *LA BOLA DE CHICLE me hace acuerdo a un chicle que comia ^ *TRONQUITOS quisiera que me encene a hacer postres de manzana ok no XD *SEÑOR PANQUESITO es mi personaje secundario favorito *EL CARACOL tonto caracol por tu culpa se escapo el lich *BRACO el es el uno de los pretendientes mas lindo que ha tenido la dulce princesa aparte de finn |-| █░█░Caps. Favoritos░█░█= capitulos favoritos * simon and marcy *i remember you *retroceso mortal *batalla magica *the suitor *a mi manera * recuerdo de un recuerdo *su heroe *cinco fbulas cortas *hijos de marte Mis páginas favoritas * ¡Añade aquí los vínculos a las páginas favoritas del wiki! * Página favorita #2 * Página favorita #3 |-| █░█░Galería░█░█= Gatitos.jpg 156499 443248325764105 1104446960 n.jpg Sdfbh.jpg 3.jpg 3.jpg 553388_356870121070702_1244611116_n.jpg 563393_110102199170983_1365848851_n.jpg actualmente y!!.jpg adventuretimetreehousepapercraft.jpg chop chop !1.jpg con unifome ok no!!.jpg efer.jpg hgc.jpg (1).jpg (2).jpg (3).jpg (4).jpg mi forma gatuna.jpg thumb|yop thumb|aww :3 thumb| escuhando musica ok noo thumb|todas preciosas thumb|yosita!! thumb|actualmente soy asii y asi parecidamente soy en la vida real thumb|amo este diario con mi vida lo tengo desde que tenia memoria thumb|chocolate mmm.. thumb|en el colegio !! XD thumb|mi cambio de color en el cabello thumb|todos los personajes de hora de aventura creo thumb|se busca recompensa 500 dolares vivos o muertos XD thumb|muy cierto!! thumb|que lendo!!! thumb|jake the dog and finn the human thumb|yo en mi forma gatuna thumb|mi gatoo aww thumb|mirada fija si me molestas ok no!! thumb|XD thumb|:) thumb|yopthumb|mi guitarrathumb|que lo disfrutes thumb|pensando |-| █░█░nos gusta!! pbxfinn░█░█= a todos estos usuarios nos gusta pbxfinn a que no digan que a nadie le gusta esa pareja shara la chica humana bubblegumxfinn4ever dulcemelodia yop!! princesa chicle vs princesa llama Marceline 53 princesa chicle denisse dulce princesa nicolebubblegum18 prin bubblegum 13 princesa nicky oo7 PrincesaBonnibelBubblegum Dulce Princesa 124 Jessicala2012 Dylan2178 |-| █░█░mis programas favoritos ░█░█= Hora de aventura austin y ally coraje el perro cobarde Mad Mlp los teletubis ok noo lazlo monster hihg bob sponja